


Wanting It

by pleasesir



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Leg Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesir/pseuds/pleasesir
Summary: “And if I told you what to do, would you be a good boy for me, Jason?” Tim’s never heard the high, strangled sound that Jason makes now; he knows that he wants to hear it every day for the rest of his life, though.





	Wanting It

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure, pure pwp. enjoy!

See the thing about Jason Todd is, he has a smart mouth. A pretty mouth, too, Tim knows, full and red. But more often it’s sarcastic, sneering, turned down to say something sharp.

Like right now, when Jason’s on Tim’s couch, long arms spread over the back, his legs open. Taking up more room then he needs to, like always. Tim, pressed to one side, legs curled into his chest, isn’t even sure how he got here.

Jason just showed up one day, said something about his own apartment being too loud, and then…kept showing up, until meals together became a regular thing, until Jason has his own toothbrush in the holder next to the sink, and Tim now knows what Jason looks like sleep-soft and vulnerable, his lips parted. Jason kept showing up until one date became two, became three, became a relationship that Tim can barely believe is happening even as he tucks every part of Jason close to his heart. 

“You can fuck right outta here with that bullshit,” Jason sneers at the TV, where there’s a telenova playing and a woman with too much makeup is weeping, mascara dripping down her cheeks.

Tim, who chose French rather than Spanish in high school, can understand most of what she’s saying, but he’s not fluent like Jason is. “You tell her, Jay,” he murmurs, more focused on his book than television drama. 

“Shut up, Tim, I’m trying to watch,” Jason says, waving him away as Tim raises his eyes from his book, gives Jason a cool glance.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Jason,” he says, evenly, not actually annoyed. He’s surprised by Jason’s double take and the flush that creeps, almost unnoticeable, down the brown skin of his neck.

“I, uh, sorry,” Jason mumbles, rubbing his thumb against the scar on his index finger like he always does when he’s nervous. Tim was trained to notice these things. He smirks, tucking a couple new thoughts away, and goes back to his book.  
+  
+  
+  
“How’s high school going, Timmy?” Jason asks at his back, deliberately goading. His footsteps were silent. Tim would’ve jumped if his sensors hadn’t told him five minutes ago that Jason was here, wearing every part of the Red Hood outfit but the mask and helmet.

Tim puts his textbook down, turns in his chair to face Jason. He looks _good_ -the jeans are a little too tight on him, straining against his thick thighs, and the wind has put a tangle in his hair that makes him look like he just got fucked. Tim can see him there-Jason on his knees, eyes wide and wet, tongue out, letting Tim ride his face. 

He shakes his head and smiles thinly. “I’m in college, Jason.” Which of course Jason knows, but he just loves being an asshole. 

Jason shrugs, sprawling himself in one of the chairs at Tim’s dinner table, plucking a book off his desk to examine it. “ _Introductory Nuclear Dynamics_ ,” he reads off, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. Tim wonders if he knows how distracting that is. “Fun.”

“I needed an easy class,” Tim protests, stealing the book back and leaving it in the haphazard pile where he keeps all his textbooks. 

“You’re cute, Timmy,” Jason says, and when Tim looks up with a retort on his tongue Jason is just sitting there, smiling, sincere. 

Tim can only stare at the small freckles dotted across his nose and swallow down whatever he was going to say. “I…Thanks.”

“It’s crazy that you’re in college. I thought you were Damian’s age,” Jason continues, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. “So young and unwise.” 

“I could still have you on your knees in seconds,” Tim says idly, and Jason’s flush reaches his face this time as he makes a poor excuse and flees. Tim, satisfied, goes back to his homework.  
+  
+  
+  
“Why would I own a thermometer?” Tim asks, peering out of his mound of blankets at Jason, who’s making him something he calls a chocolate caliente, which he swears will make Tim feel better. Tim, sniffly and feverish, begs to differ. 

“Why would you… _Tim_ ,” Jason sighs, coming over to put his big hand against Tim’s forehead again. “It would help you to realize when your temperature’s getting too high and you should maybe rest instead of working yourself half to death, dumbass.”

“Keep sassing me and I’ll put you over my knee,” Tim says, bleary, rolling over. 

There’s a frozen moment before Jason makes a high noise in the back of his throat and says, “ _Tim_. Don’t tease.” When he rolls back over Jason’s forehead is a mess of nervous wrinkles, his hands twisting in his lap, all anxiety that Tim wants to smooth out and kiss away.

“What, baby?” he asks, softer than he usually is with Jason. With anyone. 

“You…you know I’m into that kinda… _stuff_.”

“What kind of _stuff?_ ” Tim asks, though of course he already knows. What use is Red Robin without sixteen different kinds of plans? 

Jason waves one broad, callused hand, hunching his shoulders, blushing so red along his cheekbones that Tim has to lean over and kiss him, sickness be damned. “That, uh…” Jason clears his throat. “That stuff. Where you tell me what to do.” 

“And if I told you what to do, would you be a good boy for me, Jason?” Tim’s never heard the high, strangled sound that Jason makes now; he knows that he wants to hear it every day for the rest of his life, though.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jason promises, fervent, and Tim’s sickness-induced headache is already going away. 

He settles back into the couch cushions, spreads his arms over the back and admires Jason’s sharp, squinty profile, his bitten-raw bottom lip. “Alright, then. Take your cock out of your pants, Jason.” Jason hurries to obey, and Tim notes how hard he already is, flushed deep red, leaking at the tip as he swipes a thumb over it. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” Tim warns, sharp, so Jason snatches his hand away. 

“I, uh, sorry. Tim.” Tim considers having Jason call him something like master, but decides it’s too cheesy. Besides, he likes the sound of his name on Jason’s lips.

“Get on your knees,” Tim orders, motioning to his feet, threading his hands through Jason’s soft, thick hair once he’s settled there, staring up at Tim with pupils blown wide. Tim…didn’t expect to be enjoying this as much as he is, to have Jason waiting on his every word. It’s nice to be obeyed, especially by someone with an attitude like Jason’s. 

“Good?” Jason asks, and Tim nods. As if Jason has ever been anything but good to him since this relationship started. 

“Hump my leg til you come,” he says, idly examining his nails. He wonders how Jason would feel stretched around three of his fingers, Tim rounding the edge of his prostate til it’s fat and sore, til Jason’s cock and his eyes are both leaking.

“What?” Jason sputters, edging back a bit until Tim’s fingers tighten in his hair. They exchange a look. Jason grins, cocky again, shuffles back to spread his legs over Tim’s foot. “I mean…Yes. _Sir_.” Tim huffs a fond laugh, sniffs once. He can barely feel his cold over the slow arousal edging up through his belly as Jason’s hips jerk, warm against his skin.

“There we go,” Tim murmurs. “Pretty boy.” 

“M’not pretty,” Jason argues, though he won’t look at Tim as he says it.

“You are. My gorgeous boy. And I’ll do anything I want with you,” Tim continues, cupping Jason’s cheek, resting a thumb on his bottom lip. Jason’s eyes flutter shut as his mouth opens, takes Tim inside where he’s wet and warm, Tim rubbing against his tongue. 

“Can I…Tim. _Please?_ ” Jason begs, hand straying towards his cock. Desperate. Tim’s never seen him get worked up this fast before, cock so hard it looks painful; Tim leans forward to look, wincing in sympathy, and flicks the head.  
Jason’s whole body curls inward as he wails, spilling over Tim’s fingers, his leg, his own lap. Tim wants to eat him whole. He leans back, sucks a drop of cum into his mouth, almost chokes himself when Jason is climbing into his lap soon after, biting at his mouth. “Fuck, Tim, _baby_ ,” he groans, grinning when his cock brushes against Tim’s bare stomach and Tim’s breath hitches. “Can we do that again?” 

Tim is grinning himself, stupid and wide, as Jason slides back to his knees and starts pulling Tim’s sweats down. He runs a hand through Jason’s hair again, tips his head back. The smile won’t come off his face as Jason dips his head. “Jay, we can do that as much as you want,” he promises, and lets Jason set to work.


End file.
